


Under the Starlight (All the Words We Could Never Say)

by layalee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felicity and Oliver quiet time, Set after Season 2, Short sweet scene, Slight fluff, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layalee/pseuds/layalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene between Oliver and Felicity, filled with unspoken feelings. Set after season 2 but not specific to season 3's timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Starlight (All the Words We Could Never Say)

Sometimes all you need to do is tip your head back and gaze at the stars. They are so far away, untouched by the miseries of humanity; they remain pure. And when you gaze upon them, letting the sight of them clear your lungs so you can finally take a breath of air, some of that pureness slips into you.

  
***

  
When Oliver comes down to the foundry one night, he finds the lights off, the usual hum of the computers absent. With a pang of disappointment, he realizes he won’t see Felicity as he had hoped; she always managed to make him feel better.

  
Descending the stairs, he comes to an abrupt halt at the scene in front of him. Although the lights were off, a small device in the middle of the foundry projected a glow onto the ceiling. Tilting his head up, he sees the ceiling of the foundry filled with a projection of countless tiny stars. He vaguely registers that it resembles the constellation of the night sky above the club.

  
Taking a step forward, he realizes he was wrong to assume that Felicity wasn’t down here. She’s lying down on a blanket she had spread over the training mats, her head cushioned on a pillow. She’s gazing up at the stars, an expression of calmness on her face.

  
“Felicity?” he asks hesitantly, unsure of what was going on. “What are you doing?”

  
Her eyes flicker to his for a moment, then stray back to the stars.

  
“I wanted to look at the stars,” she replies softly, “but I was afraid to go outside.”

  
His heart clenches at her words. She shouldn’t be afraid. She should never feel fear. Guilt snakes its way into his thoughts; he should have protected her better.

  
Felicity takes his silence as a sign to continue. “You know, it’s ironic. So many of our enemies have been down here. The Huntress, Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, warriors from the League of Assassins… They’ve hurt us here, threatened us, pushed us into a corner. But I still feel safe here.” She turns her head to look straight into his eyes. They shine bright, brighter than usual in the darkness of the foundry. “This is home,” she whispers.

  
She watches as Oliver’s expression changes, as the shadows in his eyes are chased away by her words. She watches a light enter his eyes, his face softened by whatever thoughts are running through his mind. She turns her head back to the stars, allowing him a moment. Felicity admires the view, thinking that all that time she spent into developing the device – a pet project of hers – was definitely worth the trouble.

  
Oliver’s deep voice interrupts her musings. “May I join you?”

  
Her heart flutters and, without glancing at him, she smiles and nods. She shifts her head slightly on the pillow to make room for him. She can hear him walk over to her; for a moment, he just stands there, looking down at her. Then he bends down and lays his head next to hers, his warm body aligned with hers, just barely touching.

  
They sit there for a long time, not saying anything. There was no need for words in this moment. After a while, their hands move, instinctively seeking each other’s. Their fingers intertwine and Oliver rubs his thumb over Felicity’s hand in a soothing motion. He turns his head slightly and presses a kiss into her hair. All the words they could never say, all the feelings they could never express, flow between them.

  
They stay like that all night.

 


End file.
